FateIchigo and Orihime Drabbles
by egleriel-qiao
Summary: Fate did not pay attention unless it had to, and for them, it was necessary. A collection of Ichigo and Orihime works.
1. Fate

A/N: Something short that has been bugging me for a while, and so I finally decided to type it up and post it. Enjoy!

* * *

Their love didn't transcend boundaries, nor did the fates paid heed, for it was meant to be and fate did not meddle in something that was meant to be.

Yet their deaths were not.

He was to remain vice-captain of the thirteenth division, bringing glory to his clan again. The Shiba clan was to rival that of the four noble houses.

She was to remain third seat of the thirteenth division, taking care of all those in need, helping him finish paperwork when their captain was too sick, teasing him during the day and loving the way he stuttered when she did so.

They were supposed to have a family. But most of all, they were _supposed _to live, to be happy.

When the two souls died, the fates noticed, for their deaths were not meant to be-their love was not meant to end, and then did the fates shed their tears.

And so, the souls were given another chance. On the day that Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoune Orihime entered the world-the fates did not paid heed anymore.


	2. Orange Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

A/N: Another reincarnation themed one. But I don't like how this turned out at all. So a rewrite may be possible.

* * *

He found her sitting at their 'spot' watching the sunset, something that they had done almost daily, but as of late was becoming sparse as they were deployed onto more missions. The fact that there was an increase in the number of missions was not lost to him; the increasing number of hollow appearances unnerved him. But now was not the time to muse over the implications-he had a rare moment to spend with his wife.

Taking in the breathtaking sight of his wife's features being illuminated by the dying colours of the sunlight, he sat down beside her. Finally sensing her husband sit down beside her, she gave him a hear-warming smile and turned back to watching the sunset. Moments of comfortable silence blanketed them before it was broken her comment that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"If we are reincarnated, I want us to be born with orange hair."

His first reaction was nothing. He was stupefied beyond the ability to form a reaction to her comment. After a moment of gathering his scattered wits, he chose to ignore the subtle undertone about their death. Instead he replied with,

"Orange hair? As in actually _orange_?"

"Yes, orange hair, and _actually _orange. You know, I was not aware that orange was two colours."

Orange hair. She actually wanted them to have orange hair if they were reincarnated. Not that the orange was a bad colour, but orange as a hair colour? He would be so _blindingly homing beacon bright. _Needing some form of logic to rationalize her colour choice, he asked the universal question.

"Why?"

"Because," she replied while gesturing to what was in front of her, "even though I won't remember this lifetime, I will still be able to carry this moment with me. I want to have something that symbolized the moments that I have spent here with you-the warmth, happiness and love."

Her logic was so simple, yet profound, and the thought of having orange hair did not seem so bright anymore.

"Besides," she continued, "with orange hair, I will be able to find you again."

"Find me again?"

"Of course, with hair that bright, I won't be able to forget you. You will be the one who has hair as bright as mine-who can forget that?"

"And who wouldn't notice the beautiful girl with the orange hair?"

"I see you finally understood my logic."

Choosing to ignore his wife's not so subtle jab at his intelligence, he turned the conversation towards a more serious matter-needing to hear it from himself and from her.

"You know I will always find you."

"I know, and I will find you too," came the soft reply.

With her reply, he intertwined their fingers, their conversation over. But the moment remained, and they sat under the dying lights of sun, watching night take life.

Two years later, in a town named Karakura, a boy and girl with orange hair were born. The boy was named Kurosaki Ichigo and the girl was named Inoue Orihime.

_If you have orange hair, I will be reminded of sunsets. And I will find you again. _


End file.
